


The Frightening State of Being Allergic to Cats

by hamifihekrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (the animal), Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: Rose and Roxy Lalonde discuss cats together, and end up discovering something that they hadn't previously known.





	The Frightening State of Being Allergic to Cats

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
TG: dont u just...  
TG: love cats???  
TG: like... i love them so much my eyes swell with tears and i cant breath  
TT: Roxy. You're allergic.  
TG: fake news >:((  
TT: Would it also be fake news to assume that you are encased in a layer of at least twenty cats right now?  
TT: and im swellin up like a balloon  
TG: but thats not the point!!  
TG: u didnt answer my question  
TG: dont u just love cats  
TT: Did I ever tell you the story about my childhood pet, Jaspers?  
TG: um no  
TG: oh but i do remember jasprosesprite!  
TG: is ur childhood pet jaspers related at all 2 jasprosesprite  
TT: ...  
TT: Somewhat.  
TT: But please don't remind me of her existence. I'm trying to forget over here.  
TG: :D  
TG: pls continue  
TT: Ahem.  
TT: Jaspers was the cat that I owned in my youth.  
TT: He was a lovely cat. Arguably the finest that a young girl like myself could have ever wished for.  
TT: I vividly remember him allowing me to perform a mock psychoanalysis sessions on him at one point.  
TG: :3  
TT: But one day, he died.  
TT: :(  
TT: During our last session, he whispered a single word into my young, impressionable ear, and was immediantly teleported out of the room.  
TG: wht did he whisper in ur ear??  
TT: That isn't important anymore.  
TT: Though, if you really need to know...  
TT: It was "meow". Do what you want with that trivial information.  
TG: meow??  
TT: Yes. Meow. You know, like the sound a cat makes?  
TG: i know what a meow is rose vgbhyujiu  
TT: Just making sure.  
TT: But yes. We ended up finding his body in a river that ran alongside my old house.  
TT: My mother, also known as you, had him stuffed, and had a small little suit tailored for him. We put him in a tomb in our backyard.  
TG: im glad the lil man got what he deserved at least!!  
TT: I always mistook the action as my mother making a passive-aggressive move towards me, just like a mistook a lot of the things she did to be just that.  
TT: In reality, I'm sure she was as devastated as I was.  
TG: i can tell u w full confidence that she absolutely was  
TG: she was litcherally me after all!!!!  
TT: Heheh. Thank you, Roxy.  
TT: Hang on, I'll see if I can find an image of Jaspers. I should have one lying around somewhere.  
TT: Ah, here's one.  
TT: <https://tinyurl.com/yyen2uwv>  
TG: >:00  
TG: i know that cat!!!  
TG: i used 2 own a cat that looked exactly like that!!  
TT: Holy shit.  
TG: oh god...  
TT: What?  
TG: i think im the 1 who took him from u :(  
TG: and also the 1 who killed him :(((  
TT: How do you mean?  
TG: well u c  
TG: i used an appearifier 2 bring him 2 my timeline way way back  
TG: (i named him frigglish btw)  
TG: n there was a point in time when i needed 2 appearify a book from janey 4 some reason i dont rly remember  
TG: n when it appearified it dropped on2 jaspers/frigglish and killed him :((((((((  
TT: Hmm. That's... surely something.  
TT: Though, you shouldn't feel the need to apologize. From what you're telling me, it was an accident, and therefore, it wasn't your fault.  
TG: ig so!  
TG: but i still feel bad about it :(  
TT: I don't know if there's much I can do about that. Guilt is a horrible disease, and it spreads through the mind like peanut butter.  
TT: But I do sincerely mean it when I say that I don't blame you, and that it isn't your fault.  
TG: i know i know  
TG: idk i guess  
TG: i just wish you had a better childhood w alt me  
TG: bc u deserve that!!  
TG: and even if its helped u grow in2 who u r now or w/e  
TG: i still did that 2 u  
TG: whether its my fault or not  
TG: but thats ok! n ill b fine  
TT: Thank you, Roxy. Your sentiments mean a lot to me.  
TT: I have to go now. Kanaya is calling for me.  
TT: But before I go, I'd like to make sure that I ram in the impression that you shouldn't feel guilty about this. I love you a lot, you know.  
TG: hehe... thank u!!  
TG: ilyt!! <3  
TG: ttyl!  
TT: Talk to you later.  
  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--  


**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was a short little thing i wrote based on a prompt from the tumblr account "otp-headcanon" which you can find [here!](https://otp-headcanon.tumblr.com/post/185097645589/person-a-dont-you-just-love-cats-i-love-them-so)  
if you'd like to find me on the social medias, you can also find me [here!](https://twitter.com/hamifihekrix)


End file.
